starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Kai Order
The Kai Order is an organization of Force users who dedicate themselves to the martial arts of the lightsaber. History The Order began as a faction of Jedi during the Hundred-Year Darkness that had focused exclusively upon lightsaber combat in order to combat the Dark Jedi. They were masters of Form II: Makashi and were the greatest duelists the galaxy had seen. After the Battle of Corbos, the duelists found themselves outcasts among their fellow Jedi due to their focus on martial prowess bordering that of the dark side. This led to a mutual schism, with around fifty knights and masters leaving the order to begin their own cloistered order. They were given a few starships by the Jedi Order, and set up a monastery on a fringe planet in Wild Space known as Wodan. They would occasionally induct new members and generally only took in those the Jedi overlooked from outside Republic space, although they will occasionally accept Jedi that left the order or were expelled, as well as members of other groups under similar circumstances. Their numbers generally remains between fifty to one hundred, rarely dropped below or raising above that depending upon how eager they are in recruiting at the time, and they practice their art in isolation. The structure of the order consists of one grand master who is elected by the masters of the order. Mastery is bestowed by an existing master, and two additional masters must be present to review the trials to confirm mastery. At first, the order merely used the protosabers and created synthetic focusing crystals. However, nearly two millennia after their outcast, the Jedi Order sent an emissary to request their aid in fighting the returned Dark Jedi, now the Sith Empire, which they accepted. This established official relations between the two orders, which resulted in an exchange program in which they would send a few of their masters to the Jedi Temples to instruct lightsaber combat. During this time, the organization acquired modern lightsabers. This continued until the Great Sith War, which the group also participated in, but their relationship with the Jedi Order ended afterward when the group granted amnesty to a few survivors of the Brotherhood of the Sith in order to learn their Sith lightsaber techniques. Knowledge The original grandmaster and founder of the order was Shai-Zan, a Draethos Jedi Master who had been alive since the first Great Schism, and had studied the Niman fighting style of the Royale Macheteros of the Kashi Mer dynasty that was later used by the Legions of Lettow. He was also considered the greatest living dueling master of the time for his mastery of Makashi. He was also a master of Shii-Cho, which was a common form among the Jedi at this time. When the order was founded, he created a holocron for the order in which he provided instruction on all his knowledge of these forms, as by this time he was nearing the end of his life which he had already vastly prolonged with the Force. The order practiced these three forms of combat for nearly two millennia, when the Jedi arrived at their monastery to inform them that the descendants of the Dark Jedi they had fought against in the Hundred-Year Darkness had returned to make war on the Galactic Republic. Many of the order went to instruct the Jedi in Makashi and Niman, and a few chose to participate in the Great Hyperspace War itself. After the Sith Empire was defeated, some masters chose to stay and continue instructing the Jedi, so that they might learn the new forms of combat the Jedi had developed. This exchange program continued for another millennium, until the time of the Great Sith War. It was during this thousand year period that the order came to learn Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Djem So, Niman, and Juyo, which were each inserted into the order's holocron under the grandmaster's purview by the Kai Master whom had mastered the form under the Jedi. The order against participated in the Great Sith War in the same capacity as they had the Great Hyperspace War, however in this war they were fighting former Jedi who wielded lightsabers. Following the war, they offered these former Jedi turned Sith amnesty to join their order, so that they might learn the Sith lightsaber techniques that were unknown to the Jedi. It was in this capacity that they had learned Sith Shien and the Sith variant of Juyo, both of which were placed into the holocron by the sitting grandmaster personally, as they were deemed potentially dangerous. Few members of the order chose to learn these techniques due to the instability demonstrated by those that took up their offer of amnesty, and so they were restricted to the highest level masters, most of whom chose not to study them regardless. The Kai Master Crayl Sarne introduced the order to the Jar'Kai fighting style used by the Yovshin Swordsmen from the city from which the style takes its name. He personally inserted instruction on the style into the holocron. It was during this time that members also brought knowledge of Tràkata, Sokan and Trispzest into the order. The order learned Vaapad from its latest member, Daric Rydell, whom also personally provided instruction on the style for the holocron, but made it accessible only to the highest level masters similar to the Sith techniques for the same reasons. Kai Holocron The order has a single holocron that was created at the order's genesis c. 6,900 BBY, and was filled with the knowledge the order possessed at the time. The grandmaster, or other masters under his purview, continue to insert new knowledge into the holocron for access by future generations, so that no knowledge is ever lost due to death. The holocron has knowledge on all the lightsaber forms that the order has ever known. Access to the holocron is restricted by the grandmaster, and his permission is required to access it, generally under his watch. Known Gatekeepers Shai-Zan: The founder of the Kai Order, he was a Draethos Jedi Master that lived for millennia before succumbing to death. He is regarded as one of the greatest lightsaber duelists to ever live, if not the greatest. He instructs in Shii-Cho, Makashi, and the two blade style of Niman. While instructing Shii-Cho and Makashi, he wields a protosaber; while instructing Niman, he wields two Jedi Katana. He wears the Jedi robes that were traditional at the time of the Second Great Schism. Crayl Sarne: Although still alive, his gatekeeper has his personality before he turned to the dark side. He instructs in the Jar'Kai fighting style, wielding two silver bladed lightsabers. He wears a combat suit, rather than robes. Daric Rydell: Another living master in the order, he instructs in Vaapad. The gatekeeper will not teach Vaapad to students that it deems are not ready. He is dressed in Jedi robes that were traditional at the time of the purge, and wields either one or two lightsabers, or a shoto, depending on which weapon combination is relevant to what he is teaching. Category:Organizations